Manufacturing a printhead that has relatively high resolution and print-speed raises a number of problems.
For example, the faster the nozzles in a printhead are fired in any thermally based printhead module, the more heat they generate. Whilst printheads are generally designed to handle this heat, in some cases heat can build up to undesirable levels. At these levels, there is a risk of permanent damage to nozzles affected by the heat levels. Worse still, increasing heat levels caused by a malfunction in one nozzle can spread to other surrounding nozzles. If those nozzles are similarly affected and pass on heat to further nozzles, then a significant number of nozzles can be temporarily or permanently damaged.
It would be desirable to provide a print controller for controlling a printhead module based on some form of thermal sensing at the printhead module.